


Excuses

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, learn how to go to bed on time, these two in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Lian wakes up in Colin's room, and her boyfriend spend their precious five minutes thanks to the snooze alarm coming up with all these excuses as to why she's there.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "excuses"! Just a little bit I wrote on a night where I didn't have a real fic in me, but needed some sort of writing exercise.

Lian groaned against the sound of her phone chirping. She blindly reached towards the noise, over the body she was half laying on top of, and didn’t even come close to the nightstand. The phone continued making the noise, until she huffed, pushing herself up and lurching forward, stretching and grasping the phone as she sprawled out on her bedmate, managing to hit the snooze button.

 

Colin grunted, eyes cracking open, as Lian went limp, hanging her head and letting her arms flop over the side of the bed. “We gotta get up,” she mumbled, not wanting too. She swore she’d only set that alarm like,  _ two _ hours ago.

 

If she was honest, it was three. But patrol had melted away into her sitting up, going over the Penthouse security, trying to work out the latest kink that had come up- and then when Colin had finally hauled her up over his shoulder and carried her to bed-

 

Well, there was still a pleasant ache in some of her muscles to remind her how  _ that _ had gone.

 

“Five more minutes,” Colin offered, grabbing her and shoving her off him, to sprawl out next to him. She lost her phone in the bed, but stopped caring when Colin rolled over, got one of his arms around her and tucked her up right under his chin.

 

“No way,” she said, feeling slightly more awake. “Five more minutes always turns into a half hour with you. Up.” She pushed at him, but there was no power in it- truthfully, five more minutes sounded like a  _ great _ idea but- “Someone is going to wonder where we are.”

 

“Sleeping. Like regular people.”

 

“Honey it’s too late for regular people.” Colin only shook his head, sighing, and Lian rolled her eyes. “Besides, they’ll wonder why  _ I’m _ in here.”

 

Which was ludicrous, because Lian was fairly sure at this point the entire Outsiders team  _ knew _ … and the Titans… and maybe half the League.

 

Word traveled  _ fast _ in the vigilante world and she knew it.

 

“We’ll come up with a reason. Couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Aren’t I a little old to be crawling into your bed because I can’t sleep?”

 

Colin finally cracked his eyes open, pretty green that had Lian clamping her mouth shut so as to keep her breath in. “Nah, you never have to outgrow that.” He gave her a little squeeze, but she only sighed.

 

“C’mon, no one will buy that. Maybe if it was  _ you _ crawling into my bed.” Colin hummed, before he rolled onto his back, and Lian took the silent invitation, following his movement and straddling his waist. She reached up, raked her long hair back out of her face, the tshirt she’d stolen from him when she’d lost  _ her _ clothes in their shuffle the night prior riding up her thighs. Colin smiled over that, watching her with those half awake eyes.

 

“What if I come up with a better one?”

 

“I’m listening.” She continued to finger comb her hair, and Colin shifted, propping himself up more in the pillows.

 

“You got lost, and ended up in here. It was too late to bother figuring your way out at that point.”

 

Lian rolled her eyes. “I know this entire penthouse like the back of my hand. I don’t get lost, Wilkes.”

 

Colin winced. “ _ Ouch _ , ‘Wilkes’? Really babe?” Lian only flashed a smile, and Colin reached up, rubbing his chin. Lian could just see the ginger stubble growing in. “Okay. You were too tired to make it all the way back to your room.”

 

“Better. But it’s not that much farther.” Colin hummed, before he grinned, lurching up to get his hands on Lian’s waist and rolling them both over. She squealed, laughing as she flopped down, Colin pinning her and leaning down, pressing a warm kiss to her neck.

 

“How about this, then? You were up too late doing that  _ too smart _ thing you do, and a certain  _ someone _ had to drag you to bed, and got distracted by how gorgeous you are. And this idiot, he’s lucky you stayed up until past even the devil’s bedtime to keep him company and make him feel like the whole galaxy was exploding under his skin.”

 

Lian reached up, got her arms around Colin’s neck as he lifted his head, and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “You know, sometimes you’re romantic and it leaves me wondering how I ever got you.”

 

“Or you could just tell them you were too busy getting laid to sleep or go back to your room.”

 

She smacked the back of his head. “And then you open your mouth for a second longer and I remember who I’m dealing with.” They both kept smiling, and Lian pecked his lips now. When he kissed back, she considered falling into it, with the way one of her hands began tangling in his long, ginger hair- but then her phone was chirping again, and she could feel it, beneath her thigh. “No more excuses,” she said, pulling back, “we have to get up.” Colin sighed, and Lian pushed at him. “C’mon, my phone is vibrating under my ass.”

 

“Yeah? That could be a good time.” Colin rolled off her before Lian could smack him again. He stood up, reaching out and taking her hand, pulling her up and out of the bed. She turned, grabbed her phone and shut the alarm off this time, as Colin stretched.

 

“I’m taking a shower,” she said, reaching out to pat his bare chest, fingers grazing some of his tattoos, before she headed for the door. She cracked it open, peeking out into the hallway.

 

“Alright. I’ll have coffee waiting.” Lian glanced back, smiled over that, and reached up, blowing a kiss back. Colin only smiled, and she ducked out into the hallway, running through all the excuses he’s come up with that morning- and wondering which one she’d use if someone stopped her.

 

Maybe she’s just go with the truth.

  
  



End file.
